The Dauntless Daughter
by DivergentShadowhunter1234
Summary: Tris got over her fear and had two children with Tobias. Alexander and Lillian Prior. Lillian Prior is living in Dauntless with her best friend James, who happens to be a year older than her. Will they both stay in Dauntless? Or will they transfer like Tris did? Read to see what struggles Lillian and James will face. (Mainly in Lillian's P.O.V) No War! I don't own divergent!
1. Prologue

Alexander Prior's Birth:

Tris P.O.V

I look down at my new son. He has Tobias' blue eyes and his brown hair. He doesn't seem to have gotten much from me. "What do you want to name him?" Tobias asks, looking down at the little boy in my arms. Names keep swimming around in my head, but they are all Abnegation names. Tobias notices my struggle and suggests something. "How about Alexander?" I like it, so I nod. He smiles. "And a middle name?" Maybe I should name him after a family member. I have been missing them quite a lot in the past 2 years. I visit them every visiting day. I also visit Caleb. He's a little over protective of his ''little sister'' so I haven't told him about Tobias. I know I will have to considering that I now have a child. "How about Caleb?" Alexander Caleb Prior. We decided to go with my last name. If his last name was Eaton, Four's identity would be revealed. "Okay. Alexander Caleb Prior. I like it." The nurse comes in and asks for the name. Tobias tells her and she scribbles it down on a piece of paper.

Alexander Prior: 5 years

Tris P.O.V

Caleb is coming today. He said one day, instead of me visiting him, he would come visit me. I haven't told him about Alex yet because I haven't had the chance. I really hope he doesn't freak out. "Shouldn't you be heading to the pit to find Caleb? Don't worry, I'll watch Alex. Tell him before you come here, so he isn't completely freaked out." I nod. He leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back. "I love you." I say it back then walk out the door.

Tobias P.O.V

Alex keeps running around the house, playing with anything he can find. I have to keep taking something from him every 5 minutes. I sigh and sit on the couch. Alex comes up to me, holding a plastic gun he got for his birthday last week. "Daddy, when is mommy comin home?" He fiddles with the gun for a minute then climbs onto the couch, next to me. "She'll be here soon." He looks at me with his big blue eyes, which happen to be a replica of mine. "Where did she go?" As he says that, the door opens and an angry looking Caleb storms in, followed by Tris. I laugh at the sight of Caleb. His face is as red as a tomato. "-understand." Tris was saying when Caleb walked up to me. "This is the guy who got you pregnant?" She nods and his face gets even redder. Alex laughs, making Caleb look over at him. "Caleb, look. It wasn't planned, okay?" He turns around and looks at Tris. "Wasn't planned?! You shouldn't have done it with him anyway!" He storms out of the room. That is the last time Alex ever saw his uncle Caleb.

Alexander Prior: 7

Lillian Prior's birth

Tris P.O.V

Alex sits on the bed, holding his little sister. She looks like she got my blonde hair, with Tobias' blue eyes. "What are you going to name her, mommy?" I look up at Tobias and he just shrugs. "Um...how about Lillian Paige Prior." Tobias sits down next to me. "I like that." Alex jumps off of the bed, handing Lillian back to us. "I like it mommy." I smile. The nurse comes in and asks for the name. Alex decides to tell her. The nurse scribbles it on the paper. "Congratulations to us." Tobias says as he leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back. Alex makes a gagging sound. I roll my eyes and Tobias laughs, as we pull away.

Alexander Prior: 14

Lillian Prior: 7

Tris P.O.V

"Mommy! Alex won't give me my toy back!" I can hear Lillian yelling from her room. I start to get up, but Tobias stops me. "I'll get it." I nod okay and lean into kiss him. "Good luck." He smiles and walks into the room. "She kept shooting the pellets at me! What did you want me to do? And besides, it's my gun!" I can hear Tobias trying to soothe them. "Daddy, I was playing a game!" There is a soft knock on the door. I get up and open the door. Christina and her 8 year old boy, James, are standing there. Will is also there, leaning against the wall, not making any noise. "You didn't have to play a game where you use my gun to shoot at me!" James runs into the apartment and sits on the couch. Him and Lillian have been friends since Christina set them up at 2 years old. 3 years old for James. "Fighting again?" I nod. They fight quite a lot. "Daddy! Please." Will and Christina walk into the apartment. They sit on the couch as Tobias comes in, holding Alex's plastic pellet gun. He throws it onto the table and sinks into the chair. James decides to get up and go find Lillian. "I really wish those two would get along sometime." I nod in agreement and lean my head against the couch.

Alexander Prior: 16

Lillian Prior: 9

Tris P.O.V

I sit down with the rest of Dauntless at the choosing ceremony. Tobias stayed to wait for the initiates. Lillian doesn't know much about this yet, so she doesn't feel as nervous as any of us. Yesterday, Alex took his aptitude test. He said he only got Dauntless. I guess I have no reason to believe otherwise. He doesn't act like a divergent. He acts like a pure Dauntless. That is good. Lillian however, is showing a little bit of divergent. She is brave, like Dauntless, but she also is very selfless. She'll do anything for someone. We still have about 7 years for her, though, so things may change. The Amity representative continues calling out names until it reaches, "Alexander Prior." He confidently walks up to the lady and accepts the knife. He walks over to the Dauntless bowl and cuts his hand. He holds it over the bowl, until his blood sizzles onto the coals. "Dauntless." All of the Dauntless start cheering as Alexander is welcomed to Dauntless as an Initiate.


	2. Eric

Alexander Prior: 22

Lillian Prior: 15

Lillian's P.O.V

James and I are huddled around the corner, clutching paintball guns. James is my best friend. Has been since I was little. My parents and his parents set our friendship up. Christina, James' mom, made us hang out with each other since my mom, Tris, is her best friend. "Do you see him?" James asks, while looking around. I look around too and see Eric walk out of Max's office. I point to where he is. "There."

I load my paintball gun. This kind of gun can shoot many times without reloading. I love that. "Yell on one, okay?" He nods, while loading his gun. "3. 2. 1. ERIC!" He turns and we start shooting. I hit him in his face and James hits him in the chest area "Run." We turn and run, hearing Eric yelling, telling us to stop. We don't. No one is in the hallway, which helps us a lot. You can hear our footsteps echo off of the cave walls. You can also hear Eric's. I start speeding up, James does too. My dad, Four, trains both of us every day. Will, James' dad, and my brother, Alex, helps with the training too.

Eric speeds up as we do. He used to be a leader, but now dad and mom are leaders. Dad didn't want to do it before, I don't know why, but he gladly took the position when asked 2 years ago. "Lyla, head home. I'll take care of Eric." I shake my head no and turn around and shoot Eric again. He doesn't stop. I sigh and continue running with James. "Lyla, come on. I don't want you to get into much trouble." I roll my eyes and shoot at Eric over my shoulder. "Too late." I speed up and James follows. "Lillian Prior and James Miller, stop running right now!" We both laugh and stop behind the cave's wall. Eric doesn't stop though. He keeps running at us.

"You said stop running, you never said stop shooting." I shoot him as my dad steps into the hallway. He accidentally steps in the way and it hits him in the face. Dad turns and looks at me, an angry expression on his face. James starts to run down the hallway. I follow. "Lillian Paige Prior, you are in so much trouble!" Dad starts following us. I'm dead. I turn around and see Eric chasing us too.

Dad is closer to us, he gets closer every minute, and Eric is a few feet behind him. Dad is so much faster than Eric. I look back in front of me. James' gun is slinged across his back, bouncing as we run. My gun is in my hand. I turn around again and aim the gun at Eric and shoot. What have I got to loose? He makes a grunting sound and falls to the ground. I guess I hit him in the wrong spot. Oops. "Lillian!" Dad is getting closer. I look at James just as dad grabs me by the arm and keeps me from running. "I told you to stop! What were you doing shooting at Eric?!" Dad keeps going on with questions. James stopped and is looking at us from a distance. "Come on, you too James." James sighs and walks over to us.

James and I are sitting in my living room, waiting for the punishment. The walls are white, with the words 'Fear God Alone' painted on it. It is right above the couch. In the whole apartment, there is a kitchen, bathroom, 4 bedrooms and the living room. My bedroom is the closest to the living room. It has a dresser, desk, bed, closet and all of my paintball guns. There is also a case in my room, which holds my favorite knife. It has the engraving '4+6=10'.

Mom and dad are in the kitchen right now, with Christina and Will, deciding our punishments. This happens every time we get in trouble. Which is a lot. I lean my head against the couch. "How long do you think we get this time?" I shrug and look at him. He looks at me too, his green eyes shining. "Let's just hope it isn't long. Your choosing ceremony is in a month and I want to be able to do something with you, before you 'grow up'." He smiles.

We sit like this for a while until mom, dad, Christina and Will come back into the room. "Okay so, we decided to just let this one go." I sit up and look at dad. "Why?" He laughs a little. "Well, we all hate Eric. So that's why." James and I both start laughing. So does everyone else. "Just, try not to do anything stupid." I smile and head out of the door with James. "I'm glad we choose Eric as our target." He nods, in agreement, and runs a hand through his black hair. "So, what do you want to do now?" He thinks for a minute. "Let's get food. I'm starving."

We start sprinting down the hallway, to the pit. That's where the cafeteria and all of the shops are. The pit is made up of stone, with a glass roof. The shops are built into the walls. The only way to reach all of the stores are to walk on a narrow path, which has no railings. On the right side of the pit, there is the Chasm. Almost every year, someone jumps off of it. That kills them, since the rocks are sharp edged. The water to the Chasm runs nonstop. Some people think it is dangerous and useless. I think it's amazing.

In the cafeteria, there isn't many people there, since it isn't lunch or dinner or breakfast. We run over to the line and get a giant slice of cake, each. This cake is awesome. I grab a fork and start eating it. Through bites, I look around the cafeteria. It is big, with tables everywhere. This is where everyone in Dauntless eats. There are the blue lanterns, like in the pit, that hang here. Usually, the lights are spread out with big differences. In the cafeteria, though, the lights are everywhere.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around, almost smacking him. My brother, Alex, is standing behind me. "Alex!" I get up and hug him. He is usually busy, so I don't see him much. "Hey, kiddo."

Alex has blue eyes, the color of the ocean, like me. He also has dad's brown hair color. I have mom's hair color, which happens to be blonde. Alex also got dad's height. I got mom's. So he is tall while I am really short.

I pull away from the hug and sit back down. "Lillian, how's mom and dad doing? I haven't been able to see them in a while." I shrug and start eating cake again. "Same, I guess." Alex leans down and grabs my cake. I get up and try to grab it, but he holds it over his head. "Alex!" I try and jump for it, but he just laughs. "Come on, Alex!" He starts eating the cake. I fake pout and sit back down. "Get your own." I look over at James, and he shrugs. "Too late." He puts the empty plate back on the table.

"So, what trouble have you two gotten into lately?" I look at James and laugh. "Well, we shot at Eric with paintball guns. I also, accidentally, shot dad with the paintball." Alex starts to laugh. "And what did mom and dad do?" The light in the cafeteria is making his blue eyes look brighter. "Nothing. They said that they don't like Eric, so they let us off the hook." He laughs. "Lucky. I used to shoot paintballs at people, not Eric, just random people and I got in so much trouble." I get up, James follows, and start walking out of the cafeteria. "Well, we choose our target well, unlike you."

He laughs, as we start walking towards the apartment. "Hey, Lyla, I'm going to head home, I got to do something. Have fun." He turns and starts walking towards his house. "Alex, I'll race you to the apartment." He nods and I start sprinting down the hallway. He catches up pretty quickly. I run harder and look at him. He looks like he isn't Maybe he isn't. The apartments are passing us as we run. Ours is the farthest away from the pit.

I can see the apartment coming into view. Alex does too and starts running harder. I run harder too, almost tripping. Alex is almost to the door, when Christina opens it. She sees us and moves out of the way. He runs into the apartment, me following closely behind. "Beat you." I roll my eyes and sit on the couch. Mom and dad are sitting on the couch. They get up when they see Alex.

"Alex." He hugs them both. "How have you been, Alex?" He sits on the couch. "Well, I'm going to be a father." I look at Alex. Mom and dad are congratulating him. Dad decides to ask him, "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?" He nods a yes. "It's a girl." I sit on the chair that is across from the couch. Alex looks over at me. "Lillian, Andi said you can help name her if you want." I shrug. "Why not?" He smiles. Andi is his wife. She has brown hair with dyed pink tips. Her eyes are hazel. "Okay, well she's due in a month so you can think about it.


	3. Nikki

One month later...

Lillian's P.O.V

I'm sitting in the crowd with the rest of the Dauntless family's. It's James' choosing ceremony. I hate how his is a year before mine, but there isn't anything I can do. The ceremony is held in the Hub. The family's sit in a concentric circle. The people choosing stand in a line, by the stage. On the stage are 5 bowls. Stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, coals for Dauntless, water for Erudite and earth for Amity.

The representative for this year, Amity, has already started calling up the names. James' name is coming closer every minute. I'm not really nervous, James already told me he was going to choose Dauntless. "James Miller." I lean back in my seat as James walks up and accepts the knife. He looks at all of the bowls for a minute. His eyes flicker to the Dauntless bowl but then look at the Abnegation bowl. My breathing starts to deepen. Don't change factions. Please. He cuts his hand, blood starts dripping on the floor. He hands the knife back then stands between Dauntless and Abnegation. Come on, James. Don't leave. You promised. He looks back at me, mouths the words '_I'm sorry'_ and puts his and over the Abnegation bowl. James looks at me, so I mouth the words '_You promised.'_ All he does is turn away and walks towards Abnegation. Tears start blocking my vision. I usually don't cry, since there never is a reason too, but he's given me a reason.

"Abnegation." I close my eyes. This isn't real, I keep telling myself. This is just a dream. I'll wake back up on the train, heading to Dauntless. I open my eyes and the ceremony continues. This is really happening. My breathing is speeding up. I look over at Abnegation. James is quiet, looking at the rest of the ceremony. He doesn't bring his attention to me at all. "Ellie Adams." She walks over to the bowl and confidently puts her hand over Candor. "Candor." She walks back and all of the Dauntless jump up and start running. All of the initiates look confused. I pass a Candor kid-Jack, I think. "Where are we going?" I look towards all of the Dauntless. Since I'm really short, I can't see over most people. "The tracks. I hope you know how to jump on a train." He looks at me, like I'm crazy, then stops for a minute. I roll my eyes and get to the front of the crowd. Behind me, I hear an Erudite girl yell. "We have to jump on the train?!" Jack must have told her. A Dauntless yells a response, just as the train comes speeding by the tracks. I run to the first cart and pull myself in. I'm the first person in the cart. Not for long though, because Dauntless start jumping in the train. I lean against the wall and think about how I'll tell everyone.

All of the initiates have jumped already. I'm the only one up here. It gives me time to think, at least. Below, I hear someone shout. "Lillian?!" I look down, trying to see who it is, with no success. So I just scream, "Yes?!" I sit down on the edge of the roof, waiting for an answer. "He transferred, right?" I nod a yes, then realize he can't see me. "Yea." Tears are coming down my face again. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone yet. "Come on down." I get off of the roofs edge and look at my watch. 10 minutes until the train. "No! I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I get no response back. Good.

10 minutes later, the train horn blares. I'm standing on the edge of the roof, where the train tracks are. I'm going to have to jump a distance, since there is a gap from the tracks to the roof. I prepare myself as the train comes by. I take a deep breath and jump into the middle cart. I actually made it.

I lean against the wall. I seriously can't believe he left. He promised!

_Flashback:_

_"James...you nervous about today?" He shrugs. "What's there to be nervous about? I already know what I'm choosing." I look at him and smile. "And that is...?" He smiles along with me. "Dauntless, obviously." It's obvious he would choose Dauntless he loves it here. "Promise?" I didn't need him to promise. I trust him too much. "Forever and Always, right?" I nod. "Right." We both start laughing and he leans down to kiss me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. His lips are soft. I lean against the moist cave wall and continue kissing him. "Forever and Always." _

_Flashback Ended._

He kissed me, then lied to me. Tears are coming down harder. I can't believe him. I close my eyes and put my head against the wall. I wish I could take everything back. Everything I did with him, said to him. Maybe It would have helped me right now. I should have just stayed an anti-social Dauntless. Would have been better right? No heartbreak. No betrayal. I wipe the tears from my eyes, just as more start to come.

I loved him, I did for the past year. On his aptitude test day, I told him I loved him. Then a day later he switches. I start screaming. Screaming away everything that happened in the past year. Screaming away everything. After 10 minutes of screaming, I stand up and walk over to the train door. We are passing the Abnegation sector. I can see the transfers walking. James looks up at the train and sees me. '_I'm sorry',_ he mouths. I ignore him and continue looking out the door. We are coming close to the Dauntless. I sigh and sit back down against the wall

I jump out of the train onto the roof. It's been an hour since the choosing ceremony. I walk over to the edge of the roof. I'll be standing here with other initiates in a year from now. I sigh and jump off of the roof. Wind hits my face as I fall. The building was seven stories up which would be dangerous, if we didn't have a net.

I hit the net and lay there for a minute. "Lillian." I sit up and see Alex standing there. He looks a mess. "Alex? What are you doing here?" I pull myself out of the net, a few feet from Alex. He turns and starts walking down the hallway. I follow. "I was looking for you. Uriah said he was talking to you about an hour ago. That was 5 minutes ago. I decided to go to the net and wait for you." I have to run to catch up to him, since he is really taller than me. "Why where you looking for me?" We enter the pit. I look over at the Chasm and smile. The Chasm is just beautiful. "Well, mom and dad were looking for you. Also because while you were at the ceremony, My daughter was born." I stop and look at him. "Seriously?" He nods a yes, then grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the hospital.

"You wanted to name her right?" He lets go of my arm. "Yeah." He speeds up a bit. "Okay, so we were waiting for you to get back and name it. If you didn't come back in the next hour or so, we would have named it." We enter the hospital. The nurse points us to where Andi is. "Oh, you found her." He nods and leans down to kiss her. Andi turns and looks at me. "So, Lillian. What do you want to name her?" I lean against the wall and think for a minute. The baby looks like she has brown hair and dad's blue eyes. At least they get to be passed down. "How about..." I think for a minute. What could I possibly name a child? "Nikki?" Andi smiles and looks at Alex. He smiles too. "I like that." He grabs the child from her arms and looks into its eyes. "She'll be beautiful. Just like her mom." Andi kisses him again. I turn away. I really wish James hadn't left.


	4. Candor V Dauntless

**A/N Thanks for reading this far! I'll be updating whenever I get a chance!**

One week later...

Lillian's P.O.V

School is starting again today. I've got another year of this. I lace up my boots and put on my leather jacket. "Lillian, hurry or you're going to be late!" I roll my eyes and walk out of the living room, to find dad and mom. They didn't notice me walk in and start kissing. I walk into the kitchen and grab a muffin off of the counter. They are still making out. I step out of the kitchen and throw the muffin at them. It hits dad in his cheek, making him turn and look at me. Mom starts laughing. "Tobias, you have a little something there." She turns his head towards her and starts kissing him again. "Ugh." I grab another muffin and walk out of the house. Dauntless are running to the tracks to go to school. Initiation is still going on, but the school is starting again. I run with the other Dauntless.

My apartment isn't that far away from where the tracks are, so I get there in a few minutes. The train comes by once I reach the track. I grab a handle to the back cart and pull myself in. No one is ever in the back cart, which is what I like. Visiting day is coming up soon. I don't think I should go. I couldn't bear him putting his hand over the bowl, I don't think I can handle seeing him in Abnegation clothes.

In the other carts, you can hear all of the Dauntless yelling and laughing. I sigh and lean against the wall and wait for the train to take me to the school. It is going to be really boring without James.

30 minutes later we arrive at school. All of the factions are lined up to enter the building. Except Dauntless. They start jumping out of the train. When it's my turn, I jump and roll. The Dauntless start yelling. I get up and run to the building. Someone from Candor is staring at all of us. I enter the building. Today I have faction history. I run into the classroom. Some of the other Dauntless are already there. I sit in my seat in the back of the class as the other factions start walking in. In front of me is a red haired Amity girl. Behind me is a black haired Candor boy. I lean back in my chair and start drawing the faction symbols on the desk. The teacher, an Erudite, starts talking about a war that is what made the factions. Most people are paying attention. I just tune the whole class out.

Once class ends I start heading to math. I see a Candor boy push an Abnegation girl down. The Candor kid laughs. "You going to do anything about it stiff?" No one else is in the hallway so I decide to walk over there and stand between him and the girl. The Candor boy has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is tall and muscular. He seems to be the same age as me. I look over his shoulder and see that he has two friends with him. One of his friend is brown haired with green eyes. The other Candor kid is black haired with green eyes. They are both muscular and tall. Thy must have trained at Candor.

I cross my arms over my chest. "She might not do anything about it but I will." Blondie laughs. "Dauntless standing up for a stiff? Since when does that happen." Brown haired guy laughs. "Since now." I kick blondie in the gut. He doesn't fall, but he almost does. Blondie smiles. "This will be fun." He aims a punch at my face but I duck. "Is that all you got?" He keeps throwing punches and I keep ducking. This is getting fun. "Jacob, hold her still." The black haired guy- Jacob- starts to walk over to me. He tries to grab my but I grab his arm and twist it behind him. He's the smallest of the group.

I push him to the ground and start twisting his arm. He starts screaming. Blondie walks over at pulls me off of him. He pushes me into the wall, making me hit my head. I must have hit it hard 'cause my head starts pounding. **(A/N I'm not really good at explaining a concussion so things may be wrong!)** I fall to the floor. Blondie grabs me and slams me against the wall while still holding onto me. Stars are starting to form in my vision. I close my eyes. I feel like I'm about to pass out. "You scared now little girl?" I open my eyes and see him smirking. "I'm not a little girl." He laughs. "You sure look like one." He says. "I'm the same age as you, how does that make me a little girl?" He pushes me onto the floor. "I said you looked like one." He is about to do something when I see a Dauntless guy walk up. He starts punching blondie. I close my eyes. I really wish my head would stop pounding.

"You okay?" The Dauntless guy is sitting next to me, a look of worry on his face. I'm about to reply when someone yells, "What is going on here?" I turn and see a teacher, Erudite, coming towards us. She directed the question to the candor kids, since they shouldn't be able to lie. "Well, he-" Blondie points to the Dauntless guy, "came up and started hitting her-" He points to me, "I assumed it was for something that happened at Dauntless. I tried to help her but he came after us." The Dauntless guy stands up. "That is so not true!" The teacher tells him to go to the office. He waits until the teacher isn't looking then leaves school. "You 3-" Is the last thing I hear as I pass out.


	5. Candor V Dauntless Cont

**A/N This chapter was meant to be connected with the previous chapter, which is why it is so short!**

I wake up in the Dauntless infirmary. Mom, dad, Alex and a Dauntless guy are standing there. They jump up when they see me awake. "Lillian, you okay?" I look up at the ceiling. The light makes my head start to hurt. I close my eyes. "What happened?" I hear people moving around. A voice I'm unfamiliar with speaks. "A candor kid decided to start a fight with you. You must have hit your head once or twice 'cause the nurse said you have a concussion." I open my eyes and look at the Dauntless guy. He looks about the same age as me. His hair is blonde with gray eyes. "Do you remember anything that happens?" Alex asks me. "Not really." Christina walks in the room. She's been very upset ever since James left. "That's normal for a concussion." My head is still pounding. "When will she get the memory's back?" Christina puts down the clipboard at the foot of the bed. "Don't know." I frown and look over at the Dauntless guy. He see's me staring and laughs. "In case you were wondering my name is Alec."


	6. Abnegation

**A/N Lillian's aptitude test and her ceremony and initiation will start in the next chapter!**

1 week later...

I wake up with dad shaking me. There isn't school today, because it's visiting day, so I don't see why he is waking me up. I groan. "Lillian, wake up." I roll over and face him. "Why?" He leans against my bedroom wall. "Visiting day. Tris thought it would be nice for us to go to Abnegation and visit her parents." I groan. Dad walks over at pulls the sheets away. "Train comes soon, so be in the living room 10 minutes from now." He leaves my room. I sigh and get out of bed. My head still hurts, a lot at times, but I've gotten somewhat used to it by now.

I put on my normal Dauntless clothes. Of course they choose the year that I don't want to go to Abnegation to go to Abnegation. How nice. I grab my favorite knife and put it in the leg straps that are connected to the pants. I got it on my birthday, when I was 12. Other factions would think it was weird to receive a knife as a gift. In Dauntless, it's awesome.

I walk out of the room and see mom and dad kissing. "Again?!" They both turn around and start laughing. "Sorry sweetheart, we thought you wouldn't be out for a little while." Mom says, pulling away from dad. "Well I'm here now, so lets head to the tracks." We get to the tracks 5 minutes before the train comes. Christina and Will decided to come with us, so that they can see James. They also want to meet my grandparents.

5 minutes later, a horn sounds in the distance. It fly's past us, making everyone's hair blow crazy. I start running. So does everyone else. I grab the handle to the first cart and pull myself in. Dad follows, then mom. Christina and Will come in shortly after. I sit down against the wall and grab the ponytail holder from my wrist. Christina and Will start talking. Mom and dad start talking in hushed voices, then they kiss. I roll my eyes and pull my long blonde hair into a ponytail. Lets get ready for what could be the worst visiting day ever.

I am the first to jump off when we reach the Abnegation sector. Some people look at us, but not for long. Mom starts to run to where her old house was. We all follow. As we pass, Abnegation initiates, with their parents, look at us. They look longer than most, since they are just now learning 'the ways' of Abnegation.

It only takes us 5 minutes to reach my grandparents house. Mom looks over at dad, takes a deep breath, and knocks. Two people, one man and one girl, answer the door. They both have green eyes and dark hair. "Mom, dad." Mom says. She looks like she is about to hug them, but remembers this is Abnegation. They look around at the rest of us. Christina, Will, dad and I. Andrew's eyes stop on me. Natalie is the one who says something. "Are these all of your friends?" Mom nods. "Christina, Will, Four and Lillian. Well, Lillian and Four aren't just friends." Andrew looks confused. Natalie looks like she understands everything. "Four is my husband and Lillian is my uh daughter." Apparently she hasn't told them about dad and I. Natalie smiles and invites us all in. Mom, Natalie and Andrew start talking about something. Christina and Will decide to look around the house. I sit on the couch beside dad.

There is a soft knock on the door. Natalie excuses herself and answers the door. I can't see who it is, because there is a wall in the wall. Dad gets up off of the couch and walks over to mom, who is still talking with Andrew about something. Natalie comes back in. I can hear a voice following Natalie. "Thank yo-" The man walks into the room and stops when he see's Christina, Will and I. The man is James.

After a long reunion with Christina and Will, James walks over to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I look up at him, into those green eyes that I used to love. I look around and everyone started having their conversations again. "5 minutes, that's it." He starts to walk towards the door. I follow.

We both walk out of the house. "Lillian, why are you here. I didn't think you wanted to come." I look at all of the Abnegation houses. If I looked into his eyes, I'd probably get lost. "Why did you leave?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him show a little surprise. "I...well uh..." He hesitates and looks where I'm looking. "Don't say that this is what you got on your aptitude test. That won't work." I lean against the Abnegation house. "I don't know...I just.." He pauses for a minute. "You said you would stay in Dauntless! You didn't." Tears are blocking my vision. "I left because I just couldn't stay in Dauntless. They do too many stupid stunts."

This makes me look over at him. "Like the thing with the paintball gun?" He nods. "You could have just told me you didn't want to do it!" He sighs. "Lillian, look. I'm sorry I left you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I get away from the wall and walk closer to him. "I want to know why you lied to me, then kissed me!" My voice got louder with every word. Some initiates stop and stare. "What?!" They turn and walk away. "Lillian, I lied to you because I didn't want to hurt you." I look at him in disbelief. "You didn't want to hurt me? Well, maybe it you shouldn't have, oh I don't know, kiss me!" I'm screaming now. "Lillian, I did it 'cause I didn't think I'd get to do it again." My hand is starting to curl up into a fist.

"I seriously can't believe you. You did all of that so you wouldn't hurt me, right? Well guess what? That just made me get hurt worse!" Everyone around us, looks at us annoyed. They try to hide it, but don't do very well. I can see why they are annoyed, though. A Dauntless girl screaming in the middle of the Abnegation sector. Probably the loudest thing that ever happened here. "Lillian, stop screaming." One Abnegation girl see's James and starts walking over hear. "James, someone wants you." I point to the Abnegation girl. His eyes show excitement. Everything else shows some annoyance. I turn and walk away. "Lillian, wait. Please." Tears are heading down my face. I quickly wipe them away. James runs over up to me and grabs my arm. "Lillian, please. Let me explain some more." I elbow him in the stomach and enter the house.

That is the last time I ever saw James.


	7. The Test

**A/N I was wondering if anyone could help me choose a category for fan fiction? I was thinking either The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games or Divergent. Thanks! Oh and I don't own Divergent!**

1 year later...

I wake up with Isabelle screaming. Isabelle has been my friend for the past year. She's Uriah and Marlene's daughter. I cover my ears. "Why are you screaming!" I yell over top of her screaming. Isabelle said it would be fun to sleep over at her house last night, so that she could do my makeup, for the aptitude test, in the morning. She spends too much time with Christina. I look over at Isabelle, who has stopped screaming. She has dark brown eyes and Black hair. "Well, I'm screaming for two reasons. The first on is that it is fun. The second is that it's aptitude test day!"

I roll my eyes and get off of the couch. "What do you think your going to get?" She asks me. "Dauntless, obviously. I'm Dauntless at heart. What about you?" She shrugs and sits next to me. "Dauntless, I guess. I don't think there's anywhere else I really belong." I get up and grab the clothes that I brought from home. I would borrow hers, but she is twice my size.

"Maybe you'd fit in Amity. You sure act like one, sometimes." I say, half-joking. "Maybe you'd fit in at Candor. You never lie..." She walks over to the kitchen and gets a drink. "...and you never shut up." She mumbles to herself. "I'd die in Candor." Isabelle sits on a stool at the kitchen counter. "I think you would fit in there perfectly." I roll my eyes and head to the bathroom. "We'll just have to see won't we?" I yell over my shoulder as I enter the bathroom with my clothes. I hear Uriah walk into the living room. "What is with all of the yelling?" I laugh and get changed. Leather jacket and ankle high combat boots. My favorite.

I smile as I walk out of the bathroom. Uriah is sitting on the couch, looking very annoyed. He looks at me as I walk in. "Thanks for the screaming." He says sarcastically. "Oh, you're very welcome." Isabelle laughs. "Come on, we are going to be late. I don't think you want that on aptitude test day." She grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the room.

Once we exit the apartment, we start running towards the tracks. All of the 16 year old's are waiting for the train to arrive. Many people are nervous, and show it, while others are nervous, but don't show it. I'm one of the ones who doesn't show it. The train horn blares, making the ground start to vibrate a bit. I love this feeling. The train comes by, making my ponytail fly around. I start running towards the first cart. Isabelle does the same. Only a few people are aiming for the front.

I grab the handle and pull myself in. I land gracefully, unlike Isabelle, who almost falls on her face. She comes and sits next to me. The train walls have graffiti all over it. Typical Dauntless, I guess. Other Dauntless start jumping in the train. "Well, lets get ready to see what our fate is." I smile as the train starts to head towards the school.

I sit in the cafeteria across from Isabelle. We went through all of our classes today. Every teacher said that we didn't have to choose what we got on the test. Isn't that obvious though? The test administrators are slowly calling up the names. 2 from each faction. There are several Abnegation volunteers, one Erudite and one Dauntless. Erudite and Dauntless are for the Abnegation, since they can't be tested by their own faction.

I look around at all of the tables. Amity are playing a hand slapping game. Candor are debating over something stupid, like they always do. Abnegation are sitting quietly. Erudite are reading books and discussing plots and stuff. The Dauntless are playing card games. Except for me and Isabelle. We have been talking most of the time. Even in faction history, which is were we became best friends. "-nervous." She was saying. I brought my attention back to her when the test administrator walks out and says, "From Dauntless, Lillian Prior and Isabelle Pedrad." We both get up and head down the halls. I smile at her and enter room one. She enters room two.

The room's walls are made up of mirrors. The only thing in the room is a chair, which looks like a dentist chair, and monitors. I'm guessing to see the simulation. There is an Abnegation women working on one of the computers. "Please sit." I walk over and sit in the chair. "My name is Adele, and I will be administrating your test." She messes with the computer some more. "Please drink this." She says as she hands be clear liquid. I'm about to ask why, then realize it will put me under the simulation. I drink the liquid and close my eyes. "You have one minute until the simulation is active." Her voice sounds unclear and far away.

_I open my eyes a minute later and find that I am in the cafeteria. In front of me are two baskets. One holds a knife, the other holds cheese. "Choose." I look around for a person to match the voice, but don't find one. I sigh and bring my attention back to the baskets. A knife probably means I'm fighting a vicious enemy. The cheese probably means that it is something that can be tamed with cheese, such as an animal. So I'm going against a vicious cheese loving animal. How lovely._

_I look between the two. "No." I take a deep breath, in preparation for what comes next. Nothing happens except she says 'choose' again. "No!" It's probably really stupid to do that, but I don't want to choose between the knife and cheese. When I first saw the knife, my first instinct was to grab it. I really wish I did, because both baskets vanish. The voice says, "Have it your way."_

_I hear a growling. A dog, of course. I turn around and face the dog. He has sharp teeth and eyes that look ready to kill. I'm about to look away, but I just remembered that it would be a sign of submission. I can't look into it's eyes either. That would be a sign that would make him want to challenge me. I do the only think I think that will work. I stick my hand out and let it sniff me. It should work, right? _

_After 2 minutes of sniffing, it finally licks my hand. I get down and start to pet it. "I'm so glad I didn't kill you." Just as I say that a little Abnegation girl appears down the hallway. "Puppy!" I'm about to warn her, but the dog starts running towards her. I get up and run to the Abnegation girl. I get there before the dog, which is good. "Get out of here." She starts to run towards the door. The dog reaches me and starts to attack. _

_The scene changes and I'm on a bus. I look around and see only one man. He's holding a newspaper that has a headline titled 'Murderer on the loose!' Which is weird because no one has committed a murder in thousands of years. "Can you come over here, miss." I walk over to him. "Do you know this man?" I look at the picture. The man on the newspaper seems familiar, but I can't place where he is from. I look at the other man and shrug. "Please, you could save me." I haven't told a lie a day in my life, and I'm not going to start now. "I think I know the man. I don't remember from where." _As soon as I say that, I wake up in the aptitude test room, gasping.

Adele is messing with the computer, in a rush. "I'll be right back." I start to feel nervous. I try to focus on tomorrow. _I don't need this test. I already know what I'm choosing._ If it says I'm not fit for any faction, who cares? I already know where I belong and I will _NOT_ let this test tell me otherwise.

Adele walks back in, looking nervous. "What is my result?" She looks around the room. "Inconclusive. It means you fit into more than one faction. They call it Divergent." She says the last word in a whisper. I jump out of my seat. "That isn't possible, though. The test tells us what we are best at, who we are. How can I get divergent?!" She 'shh's' me. "It is possible. It's just extremely rare. Especially yours." I stand up and think for a minute. "What factions am I compatible for?" She looks around, once again. A little paranoid there. "Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor and Erudite." My eyes widen, in shock. "Four!?" She tells me to stop yelling again. "Yes. Dauntless for letting the dog attack you. Abnegation for letting it attack you instead of the girl. Erudite because of your knowledge for the dog and because of you evaluating your decision, even if you didn't make one. Candor because you told the main the truth about the man in the picture. I'm going to tell you this now, Divergent is extremely dangerous. Especially in Dauntless. Don't tell anyone about this. No family, no friends. No one. Tell everyone you got Dauntless, because that is what I am putting in the system." I nod, understanding this all. "You should go home. I'll tell everyone you got sick from the liquid. Make a wise decision tomorrow. You only get to choose once." With that, I left for the tracks. I really hope my parents believe my story about getting sick. I don't want to lie to them, but I have to.

I jump off of the train onto the roof. No one is up here. I didn't think anyone would be. The ground is hard when I land on it, but I'm used to it. I get up and walk over to the edge of the roof. Tomorrow I'll be standing here with all of the initiates. I take a deep breath and jump off of the roof into the net. No one is down here, either. I guess that's good. Maybe I could just wait until school lets out so I won't have to lie to them about getting sick. Saying I got Dauntless wouldn't be a complete lie, either.

I pull myself out of the net and start walking down the corridor. Where can I wait until school lets out? I start heading for the simulation room when I run into mom. Oh geez. She looks over at me, surprised. "Lillian, what are you doing here!?" Well here goes nothing, "I got sick from the liquid they gave me. I still got the test done, though. Which is good." A flash of worry comes across her face. However, it is so fast that I don't even think it was there in the first place. "Come on lets head home." I start walking towards the apartment. "What were your results." She asks me, out of the blue. "Dauntless." I respond. "That it?" Well, here is the part where I lie. "Yep. Only Dauntless. It isn't possible to get any other result, so why do you ask?" She shrugs as we enter the apartment. Dad sees me and looks surprised. Before he can say anything, she starts explaining the whole story. "Well, you should go in your room. You got a big decision to make tomorrow." I nod and head in my room.

Once I close the door, I can hear mom start to panic. "-happened to me too!" I lean against the door. "Tobias, what if she's divergent? The administrator would tell her to lie and come home! They did that to me!" Dad sounds relaxed when he talks. "We can protect her, okay?" I hear people moving around, then no sound at all. I pull away from the door and sit on my bed. Mom is divergent? This is one of many questions that swim around my head as I fall asleep.

**A/N Thank you poseidon's hufflepuff daughter for reviewing! **

**Thank you for reading everyone! I'll continue to update as I think of more stuff to put in the story!**


	8. Dauntless Pt1

**A/N Thnx for reading my story this far! Tell me what you guys thing in the reviews! :)**

I wake up 5 minutes before my alarm. Choosing ceremony today. I get out of bed and change into my normal clothing. After today, I'll be on my own. Fun. I walk out into the living. Mom is sitting next to day, looking worried. She turns when she sees me. "Hey, Lillian." I walk over at sit in the chair across from them. "Are you guys coming to the ceremony?" Dad shakes his head no. "We have to wait for all of the initiates." They train the initiates together every year. They always switch from transfers to Dauntless-born. "Which group are you training this year?" Mom answers this time. "Dauntless-born." I smile and look at the words 'Fear God Alone'.

After I don't say anything for a while, dad decides to say something. "We love you no matter what you choose, okay?" I nod and stand up. The train is coming soon. "I know." Dad stands up and walks over to me. He pulls me into a hug. Mom comes and does the same. After they pull away I head for the front door. "I have to go, see you after the ceremony." I see them smile as I turn and head out the door.

Nothing to worry about. I'm staying in Dauntless no matter what. I start running towards the tracks. "Lillian!" I turn and see Isabelle running at me. I roll my eyes and start heading for the tracks again. I turn and start running backwards. Dauntless is totally where I belong.

Isabelle catches up to me as we reach the tracks. "Thanks for stopping." She says. "Oh, your welcome." She rolls her eyes and the horn sounds off in the distance. She mutters something as the train comes speeding by. We both run towards the first cart. I'm first, then Isabelle. "Well, here goes nothing." She says as the train starts heading towards the ceremony.

I'm the first to start jumping off. All of the Dauntless come right after me. I wait for Isabelle. She lands on the ground and starts rolling. I laugh as she starts to get up. She rolls her eyes again and starts heading for the building. I follow her. 3 out of 5 factions use the elevator. Dauntless use the stairs and Abnegation use the stairs.

We start running up the steps into the ceremony. Most people are already there, including most Abnegation. We get all the way up, and an Abnegation man is holding the door. Of course. As I run past him I say 'thanks' then head over to my spot next to Amity and Abnegation. The representative from Erudite, Jeanine Mathews, is hosting the ceremony this year. My parents hate Erudite, don't really know why.

Once all of the 16 year old's get in line, Jeanine starts saying the speech about how its important to choose the right faction and blah blah blah. I look around the room while the speech is going on. Everyone's eyes are on hers, except Dauntless. They are all whispering something to one another.

"Carry Williams." An Amity girl walks up onto the stage. She takes a deep breath before grabbing the knife from Jeanine. Slowly, she walks towards the Erudite bowl and cuts her hand. The blood starts dripping from her hand onto the Erudite bowl. "Erudite." I turn and look at Amity. Some people have shocked looks on their faces. Nothing you can do now.

Jeanine continues calling names from reverse alphabetical order. Candor. Dauntless. Erudite. Candor. Amity. Abnegation. Abnegation. The Amity girl next to me chooses Dauntless. That's a surprise. "Lillian Prior." I walk up to the stage and grab the knife from Jeanine. Everyone's eyes are on me. I smile and cut my hand. I turn and find Isabelle. We both smile has my hand goes onto the sizzling coals. "Dauntless." The Dauntless start screaming. I walk over to them and sit with the rest of the initiates. The Abnegation girl next to me chooses Abnegation, no surprise there. "Isabelle Pedrad." She walks over and cuts her hand with the knife. She looks at me and puts her hand over Dauntless. Everyone in Dauntless start screaming. She comes and stands next to me. "Heyy." I roll my eyes and look at the ceremony. Jeanine continues to call up names.

After the ceremony, the Dauntless leave first. Running and screaming towards the tracks. Me and Isabelle are at the front of the group. The train isn't too far from the ceremony so we get there quickly. I stand and wait for the train. Some of the transfers are still trying to catch up to us. I laugh just as the train comes by. I start running and jump into the first cart.

Dauntless start coming into this cart. Isabelle is the 3rd person to enter the cart. I sit down and lean against the wall. She does the same. "Officially Dauntless initiates." I smile just as an Erudite girl jumps into the first cart. "What's Erudite doing in this cart? She's supposed to be with the transfers." Collin- a Dauntless initiate- says, irradiated. "It doesn't matter what cart she got in. She still made it." Erudite walks over and sits next to me. Collin doesn't say anything else.

"Thanks." She says. "Welcome. I'm Lillian and this is Isabelle." I motion to Isabelle. She smiles and waves. "Hayley." The cart starts to get really loud. That's why I love it here. "So, Lillian. Where exactly is the Dauntless HQ at." I look over at her. She has black hair and blue eyes. Hayley and I are both really small. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Tris P.O.V

Tobias and I are standing by the net waiting for the initiates. I'm sure Lillian choose Dauntless. That means we will have to protect her during simulations. Tobias doesn't seem as worried though. She shows signs of Divergent everyday, but he's confident no one will find out.

Uriah comes down the tunnel towards us. He's the only one who isn't ready. Zeke and Will are both on the roof, waiting for initiates. "Guys! Want to make bets on who is coming down first?" I shrug. "Why not?" He walks over to Tobias, Christina and I. "Tris, who do you think?" I doubt Abnegation would come again. Me and Tobias are the only Abnegation to Dauntless transfers. Amity is also very unlikely. "Erudite." I reply. "Four, who do you think?" He shrugs. "Dauntless-born. Zeke and Will are letting any initiate, transfer or Dauntless-born do it so I think Dauntless born." Uriah puts his hand out, for a high five. "Same here, buddy!" Tobias high fives Uriah.

Before Uriah can ask Christina, she says, "Candor." I roll my eyes. "Well, we will just have to wait and see, now won't we?" I laugh when I hear the train horn. There here. I look over at Tobias, who just entered his 'instructor-four' mode. I hear some cheering from above. A small black figure comes down to the net. Uriah yells, "FOUR AND I WIN!" Uriah starts doing a dance, making everyone laugh. I roll my eyes and look at the small figure in the net.

Lillian's P.O.V.

We get to the Dauntless compound in 30 minutes. Hayley stands up when me and Isabelle do. "Are we almost there?" I smile and look out at the roof. "We're here." She looks out and see's that I'm looking at the roof. "You want us to jump, right?" I nod. She looks at me with complete horror. "Yep, and you, Erudite, get to go first." Collin says. "Her name is Hayley. Not Erudite." He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, as if to make an impatient gesture. "Hurry up, Erudite. We don't have all day." I'm about to say something to Collin when Hayley heads to the back of the cart. She runs and jumps onto the roof. I join her a second later. She landed on her knees. I walk over and help her up. Isabelle comes out of the cart and walks over to us.

"That never gets old." I laugh and we start walking towards the edge of the roof, where we have to jump off. "Initiates! Over here!" Zeke shouts, getting everyone's attention. "The way to the compound is down here. You have-" Hayley cuts him off. "Is there water or something!?" Will laughs. "You'll just have to find out." Hayley looks over at me with a look that says, _'Is he serious?'_ I nod. "This year, since Eric isn't running this anymore, we are allowing either the transfers or the Dauntless-born to jump off first." He waits for someone to go. I get out of line and head over to the roof. "Come on, Lillian!" Isabelle and Hayley yell at the same time. I jump up onto the ledge, but jump too far. I start falling towards the net. I hear Isabelle yell, "Smooth!" I laugh and hit the net. "FOUR AND I WIN!" Uriah yells and starts dancing around. I laugh and pull myself out of the net. "Name?" Dad asks me. He only asks this if I want to change my name. "I don't suggest changing it. Christina went through a lot to get Tris to name you Lillian." He whispers in my ear. I laugh and say, "Fine. Lillian." He looks towards mom. "First Jumper- Lillian!" The Dauntless start to cheer. I walk over and stand next to Christina.


	9. Dauntless Pt2 Shopping!

I see Isabelle come down and hit the net. Uriah is still dancing. He comes near me and I elbow him. "Ow!" I laugh and look towards the net. Dad helps Isabelle out of the net. "Name?" She looks like she is considering changing it. "Izzy." Dad looks towards mom again. "Second jumper- Izzy!" The Dauntless start cheering as Isabelle-Izzy walks over to me. "Nice jump, Lillian." I hear screaming and then I see a blue figure. "Thank you, I tried." I bow, making Izzy laugh. "Name?" Dad asks as he pulls Hayley out of the net. "Ali." Mom makes the announcement again. She walks over towards us. "Ali?" She shrugs. "The first thing that came into my head." I hear another scream and see a Candor kid fall. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Blondie. Of course he choose Dauntless. Dad pulls him out of the net. "Name?" He sees me then smiles. "Jackson." Mom makes the announcement. Jackson walks over to us, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

The last initiate to come down is an Amity with red hair. Dad pulls her out of the net. "Name?" She looks at everyone nervously. "Clarissa." She says is quietly. "Last Jumper-Clarissa!" She walks over and joins the initiates when I see Zeke come down. He pulls himself out of the net just as Will hits the net. He walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "I jumped off the same way you did." I look at him and start laughing. Izzy and Ali look at me. "Nothing." Izzy shrugs and waits to move on.

The initiates for this year are:

Transfers-

Ali: Erudite. Small. Black hair, blue eyes.

Jackson: Candor. Tall, Muscular. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Eric (Because we need another Eric): Candor. Tall, Muscular. Brown hair, green eyes.

Daniel: Candor. Tall, Muscular. Black hair, green eyes.

Julie: Amity. Tall, looks weak. Blonde hair, hazel eyes

Clarissa: Amity. Tall, looks weak. Red hair, green eyes.

Julie and Clarissa seem like they will be factionless.

Dauntless-Born:

Me: Awesome, cute and can murder you 1000 different ways.

Izzy: Tall, strong. Black hair, Brown eyes.

Alec: Tall, Muscular. Blonde hair and gray eyes.

Zack: Tall, Muscular. Brown hair and blue eyes.

Tara: Small, strong. Black hair and green eyes.

Sarah: Tall, strong. Blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tessa: Tall, strong. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes.

There isn't many initiates this year, which is normal. People think Dauntless is too cruel of an initiation. It isn't that bad. "Okay, this is where we will split up!" Dad's voice echos through the compound. "Transfers with Zeke and Will. Dauntless-born with Six and I!" They turn and start walking down the hallway. Izzy and I say bye to Ali then follow them. We walk to where the Dauntless-born dormitories are. "This is where you're going to be sleeping. Everyone should know all of the rules." Dad says as they both turn and start walking. "Go to the cafeteria now." Most Dauntless start running towards the cafeteria. Mom and dad look like they are heading towards the apartment. Izzy and I start walking, instead of running, to the cafeteria.

When we get there, the transfers still aren't here. I grab Dauntless cake and sit down at an empty table with Izzy. "So, why did you choose Izzy?" She shrugs. "I don't know. I just liked it better than Isabelle. Why did you stick with Lillian?" I laugh. "Christina would have murdered me if I changed it." She starts laughing too. The transfers start walking into the room. Ali walks towards us, after getting her food. "So what do you think of Dauntless so far?" She smiles. "Love it. That Candor kid- Jackson- kept being an annoying Candor and then Zeke threatened him. It was hilarious." We all start laughing just as Jackson walks past our table. This is going to be a fun initiation.

Izzy and I went to the dormitories and claimed a bunk as our own. I got the top bunk and she got the bottom bunk. I climb up and sit on the bed. Izzy calls up to me. "Lillian, you want to go shopping?" I shake my head no. "Absolutely not." She gets off of the bed and climbs up next to me. "Come on, Please. Just this once?" I take a deep breath. Shopping is probably the worst thing ever. "This is it, okay?" She sequels and drags me out of the room. We both start running towards the pit, where all of the shops are.

"Lets get clothes first." I mumble a 'fine' and walk into the Dauntless clothing store. She drags me over to where the dresses are. "Absolutely not." She pulls out a dress my size and looks at it. "This would be cute on you." I shake my head no and she puts it back. "Come on. Get one dress. Please?" I shake my head no just as she pulls out another dress my size. "I said no." She makes a sound of frustration and puts it back. "Come on, Lillian! Please." I sigh. "Fine. One dress. Got it?" She squeals and pulls out a knee length dress. It is covered in glitter. "Go try this on." She gives me the dress and I walk to the changing room. The dress fits perfectly. I walk out and she squeals again. "You should totally get that!" I walk back into the changing room and change into my other clothes. She picks out 2 dresses and we both go and buy them. "What do you want to do next?" I look towards the tattoo parlor. "A tattoo." My parents wouldn't let me get a tattoo until I was 16.

We both enter the tattoo parlor and get greeted by Tori. "What do you guys want?" Izzy shrugs and walks over to the designs. "How about the Dauntless symbol with 'Lillian Prior' on it?" She smiles and tells me to sit. "Where?" I point to my left arm. She puts the needle against my skin. The tattoo needle hurts at first. Tori finishes with the symbol then moves on to my name. Izzy walks over to me, with a tattoo picked out.

Tori finishes my tattoo and Izzy looks at it. "That looks so cool." I laugh and we switch places. Her tattoo is the Dauntless symbol with 3 butterflies flying around it. I guess to symbol her family.

Izzy gets up and we both walk out of the tattoo shop. "What else do you want to do?" I lean against the cave wall. What else did I want that mom and dad said I couldn't get until I was 16. I look at all of the shops, trying to think. I see the hair salon and instantly remember. We should get highlights or something. Izzy smiles and we start running towards the hair salon. Marlene, Izzy's mom, works here. We walk in. I already know what I want. "Izzy, Lillian. Hey!" We walk over to Marlene. "Do you guys want something done with your hair or are you just visiting me because you love me?" I look at Izzy and laugh. "We want something done with our hair."

Marlene looks disappointed but then cheers up again. "Okay, Lillian. What do you want?" She gestures for me to sit in the chair and I do. "Pink highlights." Izzy laughs again. "Seriously?" I nod. "I want purple tips." Marlene gets the stuff ready and gets working on my hair.

Once Marlene finishes, my hair has pink highlights. Izzy's hair has purple tips. We walk out of the hair salon and head back to the dormitories. We have fighting tomorrow, which will be fun.


	10. Fighting Pt 1

**A/N Thank's everyone for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

I get up 20 minutes before we have to be in the training room. I jump off of the top bunk and shake Izzy awake. "Hurry. We have to be in the training room in 20 minutes." She bolts awake and gets out of bed. Most of the Dauntless-borns are already in the training room. I grab my black clothing, minus the leather jacket, and change into it. Izzy does the same. We both sprint to the cafeteria to get muffins. She grabs one and I get two. We eat them as we sprint to the training room. Everyone is already there. Luckily, we aren't late.

I eat the last muffin and stand next to Izzy. We are starting fighting today. For the transfers, they start with guns, then learning to fight. They don't expect us to do that since we should already know how to do it. Because of this, we get more fighting days. "Listen up!" All of the initiates be quiet and look at dad. "As you know, today is the first day of fighting! Six is currently writing down the names of who will fight who! Good luck." As he says that, mom finishes writing the names down.

Lillian V. Zack

Alec V. Izzy

Tessa V. Tara

Sarah

"Sarah, today you will sit out since there is an odd number of people. She looks upset for a little bit. "Lillian, Zack! You're first!" I walk onto the mat and Zack does the same. "The rules are that you must fight until the other person is no longer able to." This rule doesn't make my dad happy, but it's one of the rules. "3. 2. 1. Fight!" I bring my arms up and wait for Zack to attack first. He does.

His fist aims for my face but I grab his arm and twist it. He screams in pain but I don't stop. I kick him in the stomach, which is the space that he left open. He falls to the ground. He leaves his face open, so I start kicking there. His nose starts to bleed. I keep kicking him until he goes unconscious. "Okay, you can stop now."

I walk out of the ring and dad circles my name. Mom gets up to help Zack to the infirmary. "Alec and Izzy!" They both enter the ring. "Go." Izzy is the first to punch. Alec blocks it and punches Izzy. He hit her directly in the nose, making it bleed. Izzy goes for another punch. This time, Alec grabs it and uses her arm to pull her to the ground. He gets on top of her, pinning her, and keeps punching until she is unconscious. "Lillian, can you take her to the infirmary?" I nod a yes and go help her up. "I'll help." Alec helps me get Izzy off of the ground. Together we both walk out of the training room. "Good job, Lillian." I smile and look over at him, into his gray eyes. "Thanks, you did pretty good too. Even if you did knock out my best friend." He laughs. "Thanks." We reach the infirmary and he lifts her up onto the bed. The nurse walks in and asks what happens. Alec responds with, "Initiation." Which explains everything.

I walk back into the training room with Alec and see that Tessa won the last fight. "Be here tomorrow at the same time!" Everyone starts to leave. I run up to dad. "Good job, Lillian." I smile and wait for mom to finish wiping off the board. "Why did you add highlights into your hair?" Mom finishes and looks at me with the same curiosity as dad. "You said at age 16." Dad smiles. "I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow dad!" He waves bye and Alec and I sprint out of the room.

* * *

The next day I wake up 10 minutes before we have to be in the training room. I mutter a curse word and get changed. Izzy came home from the hospital at 3 in the morning. She seemed ready to fight. Right now, I don't see her though. Thanks for waking me up Izzy.

I walk out of the dormitories and sprint towards the training room. "Lillian!" Izzy runs up to me, holding two muffins. She hands me one. "Why didn't you wake me up?" We both start sprinting towards the training room. "I was getting food first." I roll my eyes and enter the training room. The names are already on the board.

Lillian V. Tara

Alec V. Sarah

Izzy V. Tessa

Zack

"Lillian, Tara! You're first!" Tara and I walk onto the mat. Peter, another Dauntless leader, walks into the room. "What do you want Peter?" Most of the initiates here hate Peter. Including me. "I want to see the initiates fight." Dad looks towards Tara and I. "Fight!" He screams it in an annoyed voice. I look over at Tara and see her shaking a little bit.

I take this opportunity to kick her in the jaw. I succeed and she falls to the ground. I give her some time to get up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter watching with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes and look back at Tara. She's standing again, one hand holding her jaw. Tara tries to punch me, but I grab her arm and knee her in the stomach. She makes a grunting sound but doesn't fall. I'm still holding her arm, so I use it to flip her. She lands on her back, with tears coming down her face. I don't know why she stayed in Dauntless.

Tara barely moves after that. Mom gets up and circles my name, then walks over at helps Tara to the infirmary. I really wish we didn't have to hurt other people for initiation. "Alec and Sarah!" Alec steps into the ring with Sarah. "Go." They both start fighting when Peter walks over to me. Besides me, Izzy stiffens. "What do you want Peter?" He smiles. "I just wanted to say congratulations on winning two times in a row. Just like me." I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm nothing like you." He laughs. "Sure you are. You were happy fighting, just like I was during initiation. We have more in common than you think, Lillian." With that he walks out of the room.

I look back towards the fight and see Sarah knocked out. Alec picks her up and walks out of the room. "Izzy and Tessa!" Izzy walks into the ring, confident that she will win. Tessa aims a kick at Izzy, but Izzy grabs her leg and pulls her off of her feet. Izzy then walks over and kicks her in the head until she goes unconscious. Dad circles her name. He gets up and helps her out of the room. "Same time here tomorrow!" Zack walks out of the room and me and Izzy sprint. I run into Alec. "Sorry." We both say at the same time. "I have to um.. go do something." Izzy says that and runs away. We both start laughing. "Good job on your fight." I turn and start walking to the dormitories. "Thanks. You too." He smiles and walks with me back to the dormitories. "I keep getting put up against the weak ones." He laughs. "Maybe you should ask your dad to pair you with me." I laugh with him. "I wouldn't need to. He would do it eventually." We get to the dorm rooms. "We'll just have to wait and see." I smile and climb onto the top bunk and lay down. I close my eyes and let sleep take me away.

* * *

Izzy is shaking me awake, 2 hours before we have to be at training. "What?!" I roll around and face her. "Field trip. To the fence. Four mentioned it to everyone while you where paying attention to Peter." I groan and get up. "We have to be at the tracks in 15 minutes." I jump down from the bed and get changed. "Oh, I got you a muffin." She hands me the muffin and I eat it. Once I'm changed we start sprinting towards the tracks. Everyone is there. I look at my watch. 5 minutes. I sigh a relief and wait with Izzy.

5 minutes go by and the train horn sounds. Everyone starts running and jumping into the same cart as dad. "We are going to the fence. This is to show you what the people do when they are ranked at the bottom of the rankings." When you are at the bottom, you receive the job of guarding the fence. I've been here before. It seems really boring. The transfer initiates are visiting this place tomorrow. I haven't seen Ali since the first day. At least I'll get to talk to her during stage 2.

We arrive at the fence in 45 minutes. Dad jumps first, then me. Everyone else follows. Dad leads us to where the guards are. "The fence serves as a gate to the city. It keeps everything in the city in order." I look at the gate. The lock is on the outside. Are they trying to keep us in? Why don't they want us leaving the city?


	11. Fighting Pt 2

**A/N Not long of my longest chapters, sorry! Anywho we have capture the flag next! :)**

I wake up before Izzy. 30 minutes before the fighting continues. In 2 days, we are going to be going out for a game of capture the flag with the transfers. Can't wait. I think to myself. I jump off of the bunk and get changed. This is when I decide to scare Izzy awake. I walk over and grab a bucket and put cold water in it from the showers. "What are you doing?" I turn and see Alec. "Scaring Izzy. Shh." He leans against the bunk and watches as I pour the cold water all over her. She screams, making all of the initiates wake up. They look at us, annoyed. "What?! You would have had to wake up in 20 minutes anyway. Get over it." I look back at Izzy. "Lillian! What was that for!?" I shrug and look at Alec. He starts bursting out laughing. "Why didn't you stop her?" She asks as she gets out of her soaked clothes. "I didn't want to." She rolls her eyes and walks over to the shower area, now wearing dry clothes.

She fills a bucket with cold water. I mutter a curse word and start sprinting to the training room. She doesn't follow me. I smile and walk into the room.

Lillian V. Alec

Tara V. Zack

Tessa V. Sarah

Izzy

I'm about to say something as Alec runs in, with his clothes completely soaked. I laugh and so does my parents. "What...Happened...to...your...clothes?" I ask in between laughs. He points to the door where Izzy walks in with a smirk on her face. That makes me laugh harder. "I'm going to go change." I'm still laughing as he heads for the door. "You go do that."

10 minutes later all of the initiates walk in, including a dry Alec. "We are going to continue fighting! Tomorrow is the last day! Remember, even if you are Dauntless born, you can still get factionless!" Everyone already knows this. "Lillian and Alec!" We both walk onto the mat. Alec is grinning. Neither of us have lost yet. This may determine who will be first or second out of Dauntless. "Go!"

I look for where he isn't blocking. His stomach. I kick him there and he stumbles back, still grinning. He throws a punch at my face but I duck. Every time before he punches or kicks he takes a deep breath. He takes a breath then attempts to kick me. I grab his leg and use it to make him fall to the ground.

He is about to get up when I kick him in the face. I back away from him and let him get up. He breaths then punches me in my face. My nose starts to bleed. He attempts to punch me again but I grab his arm and twist it behind him. He starts screaming. I trip him. I kick him in his face until he can barely move. He isn't unconscious yet. I look over at dad and he circles my name. The second he does that, I get down and help Alec. He just laughs, then holds his side. "Well. I don't see why you didn't do that last year to the Candor kid." I laugh and help him off of the mat. He insists on staying here instead of the infirmary, so we both watch the next fight. Tara and Zack. Zack wins this one. Tessa and Sarah. Tessa wins that one. "Tomorrow is the last day! Be here on time!" I help Alec walk to the infirmary.

We get there and the nurse asks what happened. "Initiation." Me and Alec say in unison. I smile as he lays down on the bed. I sit on the bed next to him. "Sorry for uh you know, almost knocking you out." He laughs. I love his laugh. "Well, it was either you or me. I'm glad it got to be you though." I smile just as dad walks in. "You okay, Alec?" He nods a yes. "Perfectly fine." Dad sits down next to me. "Okay." Dad looks over at me. "Don't forget. In two days we are doing capture the flag." I nod. "I know." He gets up and walks out.

* * *

The next day I wake up with ice cold water being dumped on me. I scream at the top of my lungs, waking everybody up. "Izzy! Seriously?!" She laughs and leans against the bunk next to ours. "You did it to me." I jump out of the bed, water dripping everywhere. I grab dry clothes and change. "You might want to run, Izzy." She stopped laughing and looks scared. "3. 2." She turns and runs. "1." I start to chase after her. She is screaming at the top of her lungs, yelling for help. Some Dauntless look at us, but don't do anything. That's another thing I love about Dauntless.

She enters the training room, still screaming. My parents look at us. I ignore them and chase Izzy around the training room. After 5 minutes of this, dad stops me. "What is going on?" I look at Izzy. "She dumped ice cold water on me." Mom laughs. "Isn't that what you did to her yesterday?" I nod. "Let it go then." I fake pout and walk towards the mat where we fight. Tomorrow is capture the flag. Then after that, we have visiting day and the rankings. Usually, we would have at least 2 more days of fighting. We don't have that because of the lack of initiates this year.

All of the initiates start walking in. I look over at the board.

Izzy V. Tessa

Sarah V. Zack

Tara V Alec

Lillian

Aw. I have to sit out today. I lean against the wall and wait for the fight. "Izzy and Tessa!" They both walk on to the mat. "Go." Izzy punches Tessa in the jaw. She then trips her and makes Tessa fall. Izzy kicks Tessa until she is knocked unconscious. That was quick. Mom walks over and carry's Tessa out of the room. "Sarah and Zack!" Zack wins that one. "Tara and Alec!" Alec wins that one.


	12. Capture the Flag

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while!**

"Everybody up!" Dad's voice echos through the room. "Today is capture the flag with the transfers. I'm sure everyone knows how to play." I pull my sheets away and jump off of the top bunk. "Be at the tracks in 15 minutes." I reach down and get changed. Izzy does the same. "Well. Time for some fun." We start running towards the cafeteria to get muffins. "I really want to be on Zeke and Will's team so I can shoot at my parents."

"I want to be on Four's team so I can shoot my uncle." I grab a chocolate chip muffin and start eating it, while walking to the tracks. "Well, it's up to them so we'll see." We both finish our muffins then decide to start running towards the tracks. When we get there, all of the initiates are there. We find Ali and walk over to her. She's eating a muffin, with another one in her hand. "Hey, guys"

"Okay, everyone grab a gun!" Dad is near a box that says 'PAINTBALL GUNS' Ali looks confused. "We are going to play Capture the Flag with paintball guns. You'll see how it works." She nods and Izzy, Ali and I grab a gun and ammo. I'll explain the rules on the train!

As he says that, the train horn blares and it speeds past us. I smile and start to jump in the same cart as everyone else. Ali has trouble getting on, so Izzy and I help her on. "Alright. This is how the game works. We are splitting up into two teams. From there, you have to decide where to hide the flag and how to attack the other team. One team get's off first, then the other gets off after 10 minutes. "You get hit, your out. Everyone got that?" Everyone nods and dad smiles. "Let's split up then. Zeke, Will. You guys want to go first?" They nod. "Transfers first, right?" Dad nods and Zeke scans the crowd. "Jackson."

"Eric."

"Daniel."

"Ali."

"Julie."

"Clarissa."

Now for Dauntless. Zeke looks through the crowd. "Lillian."

"Izzy."

"Alec."

"Zack."

"Sarah."

"Tessa."

"Tara."

That's everyone. I look out of the train and see different buildings. "Zeke. You guys want to go first?" He nods and motions for everyone on his team to jump out of the train. I look at Alec and we both jump. "Where do we hide the flag?" Everyone starts talking about different places. I know the perfect place, though. I try talking, but no one hears. "Hey, everyone! Be quiet." They all looked at me, annoyed. "Hide it on top of the Ferris wheel. One person goes up there with the flag in their pocket, one person stays by the ladder." Zeke smiles. "That's not a bad idea." We all start running towards the Ferris wheel. "So who is going up?" Jackson asks. He clearly wants to be the one to do it. "If nobody wants-" Alec cuts him off. "I'll do it." Jackson throws him the flag. "Don't screw it up, then." I roll my eyes and everyone begins talking again. "Who is staying down by the ladder?" I look at the Ferris wheel. "I will." Everyone shrugs and begins talking about strategies to attack. Zeke and Will sit by the building and wait. I try to get a word in, but nobody listens. "Everybody! Shut up already! We split into 2 groups, people who can aim-" Jackson interrupts me. "Who put you in charge." I stare at him, ready to punch him in the face. "I did." Jackson walks over to where I am. "That hardly seems fair." I roll my eyes. "You're one to be talking about fair considering that you pushed a helpless Abnegation girl down." He stands there as I start talking about the plan. "As I was saying. We split into 2 groups. People who can aim and people who can block the other people.

It takes them 10 minutes, but they finally figure it out. Jackson, Daniel, Zeke and Sarah are on the shooting team. Tara, Will (He can shoot but we need him for this) and Julie are in the protecting team. "Okay. I say we leave either Sarah, Daniel, Zeke or Jackson here. Everyone else should head for the other flag." Daniel looks impatient. "And we are going to do that how? No idea where the flag is, remember?" I smile. "Alec climbed the wheel while you were figuring out the groups. Their flag is by the Hancock building. Its not well hidden, but it is a while from here. So Sarah, stay here. Tara, Will and Julie block Zeke, Daniel and Jackson." I turn to Alec. "Climb the wheel again." He smiles and starts to climb. I walk over and stand by the latter.

After about 20 minutes, I see dad and Ali making their way over here. Sarah and I get our guns ready. Dad hides behind a wall and starts shooting. Ali does the same. I start to climb the wheel, trying to keep an eye on them. Sarah is keeping the pain focused on her. Good.

Once I get a little into the air, I can shoot and get either dad or Ali. I choose dad. I shoot him 5 times. Ali gets a worried look on her face as I aim for her. I shoot her 2 times. She smiles as I head down the latter. "Of course you hid it up there." I smile as I see Zeke return, jumping up and down. "I got the flag! I got the flag!" I laugh and start to head up the latter to tell Alec to come down.

I get up there after a while. He knows why I am up there and starts to head down with me. Once we get down, everyone on our team is cheering. I love this game. I look for mom and see her covered in paint. I can't hold back a laugh. Alec starts laughing too. "Good plan, by the way." I smile. "I thought of the wheel because dad is afraid of heights and I know he wouldn't climb it. I also knew he would be the one to come find the flag." Alec shrugs. "Still cool, though. Too bad their giving Jackson the most credit."

"Eh. Let him have it. May be the only time he will get it." Alec laughs as we turn and head for the tracks.

Visiting day was pretty boring for me. I didn't have to worry about my parents not showing up, like some of the transfer's did. I just talked with my parents like I normally would. After a while though, they had to go around and talk with some other parents. I met Alec's parents. They're nice.

In a few minutes, we will find out the rankings for stage 1. I'm pretty sure I got first place. Alec probably got second. There isn't that much competition this year considering that Sarah, Tara and Tessa aren't the best fighters.

Dad walks in, holding the rankings. "Okay, here is the rankings for stage one. We will tell you tomorrow whether or not you are kicked out." Dad posts the rankings then leaves the room. I walk over to it and smile.

1)Lillian

2)Alec

3)Izzy

4)Zack

5)Tessa

6)Sarah

7)Tara

Izzy walks over and hugs me. "Wasn't too hard right? It shouldn't have been. Any who, we have a day off tomorrow! Then we have stage 2. Which is going to be extremely fun right?" I laugh at the sarcasm in the last sentence. "Extremely." We both continue laughing and head to the cafeteria. "Celebrate with Dauntless cake!" Izzy screams. "Celebrate with Dauntless Cake!" I scream back. We both get cake and eat. Victory is ours! I smile and continue eating the cake.


	13. Factionless

Izzy shakes me awake at 10 in the morning. "What." I roll over and face her. "It's free day!" Which probably means shopping to her. "I know. I want to sleep." I roll over and bury myself in the covers. "Lillian I won't take you shopping if you don't want." I immediately sit up and she smiles. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well. I was thinking cake, first, Obviously. Then we can figure something else out to do." I jump off of the top bunk and I start getting changed. "Sounds good to me." She starts smiling. "Lets get us some cake!" We both start sprinting towards the cafeteria together.

Not many people are in the cafeteria, since it is 3 hours past breakfast. Alec, however, is sitting eating Dauntless Cake. Everyone loves that cake. Alec turns and sees Izzy and I. We run over and sit with him. "So. You finally got her awake?" The question is directed to Izzy. "After about 5 tries." I decide to get up and get some Dauntless cake.

When I come back, Izzy and Alec stop talking. "What?" Alec shrugs and Izzy smiles. I can probably get something out of her. "Nothing." They both say in unison. I sit next to Alec and start eating my cake."Congratulations on first, Lillian."

"Thanks. Congratulations on second, Alec." He smiles. "Thanks." We eat the rest of the time in silence. Izzy left us after 5 minutes. She didn't even get any cake. "So Lillian..." I look over at him. "Yes?" He shakes his head. "Never mind." I stand up. "Okay...well I'm going to go find Izzy. See ya tonight!" I start running to find Izzy.

-Everyone is in the cafeteria, waiting to find out who is factionless. Izzy, Alec and I have nothing to worry about. Ali does though. I don't think she will get kicked out, but there is always a possibility. The transfer rankings are:

1)Jackson

2)Eric

3)Daniel

4)Ali

5)Julie

6)Clarissa

"Everybody, listen up!" Zeke's voice echos in the room. "According to the rankings, Julie, Clarissa, Tara and Sarah are out of Dauntless and are now factionless." Nobody says anything. Tara and Sarah seem heartbroken. They won't see their family again. Maybe they should have tried harder or chosen a different faction.

-I'm sitting outside of the room where we will see one fear at a time. I wonder what my fears are. "Ali." They are starting with transfer's first. They are starting from the bottom of the rankings. Which means I'm last. Great. "So who's first?" Alec asks the transfers. "Me." Jackson smiles. Of course he's first. "What about Dauntless-born's. Who's first?"

Alec points to me. "She is." Jackson laughs. "Seriously? I already beat her once. Bet I could do it again." I stand up. "Why don't you-" Izzy cuts me off. "You wish." She grabs my arm and pulls me into a sitting position. I cross my arms. "I could have hurt him Izzy." She sits with me. "I know. Don't think Four would like that though." As she says that, dad walks out. Ali must have went through the back door. She didn't seem to have taken long. 10 minutes. Pretty good compared to most initiates. "Daniel." He gets up and walks in the room. 30 minutes later he walks out of the room. Dad is behind him. "Eric." He gets up and walks out of the room.

I lean my head against the wall and watch everyone enter the room. Some came out crying. Alec walks out followed by dad. "Lillian." I get up and enter the room with dad. I already know how all of this works. Dad walks over and puts a needle in my neck. "Be brave." I smile as the scene starts to fade.

_I'm standing in an empty room. There is a table next to me. The table holds a gun. I look around and see my parents kneeling. "Shoot them." I turn around and see someone hold a gun to the back of my head. "No." My parents give me encouraging smiles. "It's okay. You can do it." I shake my head. "No." The lady behind me starts to get angry. "Shoot them in 10 seconds or die." She starts counting down from 10. I don't even feel as nervous as I should. "9." I grab the gun from the table. I look towards my parents. They are still smiling. "8." I look over at mom. That's when I realize that this isn't real. None of it. I smile and turn around to face the lady. "7."_

_"Shoot me 'cause I'm not going to shoot them." I drop my gun and kick it away from me. I really hope I'm right about this being a simulation. "Fine." She pulls the trigger._

I wake up in the simulation room, gasping. "How long do you think you were in there." I shrug. "20 minutes?" He shakes his head. "2 minutes." Seriously? "What were your results on the aptitude test?" I look at the wall. "Dauntless." He leans against the wall. "Lillian."

"My results were Dauntless." He is about to say something. "And Erudite, Candor and Abnegation." He looks at me with concern. "Lillian, you can't tell anyone. Having 2 is rare, but not impossible. 3 is also possible. 4 factions..." He trails off. "4 factions shouldn't even be allowed."

"What's so dangerous about being Divergent?" He pulls away from the wall. "During simulations your aware. It's what made you have the lady shoot you. It's how you got 2 minutes. Dauntless leaders could kill you for being Divergent. I'm changing your simulation so that they don't find out about you." He starts typing on the computer. "You can leave now." I get up and walk out of the room. Well I found out why divergence is so dangerous in Dauntless.


	14. AN

**A/N I'm sorry for not posting the next chapter yet! I'm having difficulties coming up with some fears. (I need 5 more) If you have any ideas, post them in the review or message me. Thanks for reading my story so far!**

**And I know this is 2 days late but happy fourth of July! :) **


	15. Simulations

**A/N Thanks Dauntlessgirl347 for the fear ideas! :) Here's the next chapter!**

I'm sitting outside of the simulation room again. I've faced 3 out of 4 fears for stage 2. The first fear was having to shoot my parents. It took 2 minutes. The second fear was making my brother upset. That took around 3 minutes. The third fear was rejection into Dauntless. That took 3 minutes. Today is the last day before we have the fear landscape. That is going to be awesome, right? Wrong. I mean who wants to have to face their fears. I certainly don't.

Most people have already went into the room. Alec and I are the only ones who haven't. Izzy is currently in there right now. "So...What kind of job do you want after initiation?" Hmm. What kind of job do I want? I could be a Dauntless leader. I could also be really anything, especially if I get first. I'm hoping I do. "Maybe Dauntless leader. What about you?"

"I was thinking Dauntless leader too. I was also hoping that I would get to scare some of the transfer initiates a year from now." Training initiates would be really fun to do. Especially since they know nothing of Dauntless initiation. "Scaring the initiates sounds fun too." As I say that, Izzy and dad walk out. As Izzy walks by, she gives us a thumbs up. "Alec." He gets up and walks into the room with dad. I decide to take this time to think. Think about what I'm going to do after initiation. I know I won't be factionless. So what kind of life will I have? I guess that's a question for later on.

Alec comes out around 10 minutes later. He looks a little shaken up. I wonder what fear he faced today. "Lillian." I get up and follow dad into the room, once again. I take a seat, like I normally do, and wait for him to inject me with the serum that is in charge of the simulation. Once he does, the scene changes around me.

_I find it weird that I end up in the Dauntless cafeteria. I stand around, waiting for whatever is going to come, to come. The intercom sounds through the cafeteria and Max, one of the Dauntless leaders- who I'm surprised to find that he is still a leader- starts speaking. "Everyone in Dauntless, we are sorry to announce that we are no longer going to be making Dauntless cake as the factions dessert." __**(A/N So I figured this would be in Uriah's fear landscape and I just had to make it apart of her fears since it was so hilarious!)**__ Seriously? How could they just get rid of Dauntless cake? It is the best thing ever to be invented. The best food in the entire faction system. Then I remember that this is a simulation. _

I wake back up in the room, where my dad is laughing. "What?!"He laughs even more. "You're seriously afraid that they will stop making Dauntless cake?!" I get up out of the chair and head for the door. In between laughs he says, "Your time was 2 minutes in case you were wondering." I open the door and walk out, leaving him laughing behind me.

* * *

I'm sitting on the top bunk of the dormitories, talking to Izzy and Alec. "So what was your fear today, Izzy?" We've done this for the past 3 days. Telling each other our fears. "Well..." She looks as if it's embarrassing. I wouldn't doubt that it is. I mean it's Izzy. I jump down from the top bunk. "Come on, tell us."

"Like you're going to tell me your's." They'd probably just laugh. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." She nods and sits on the bottom bunk. "Okay, well. It was having a bad hair day. I don't get how people stand it." Alec bursts out laughing. I join him. "What's yours, Lillian?" _Oh crap_, I think. "What's your fear, Lillian?" Alec stopped laughing and is looking at me with curiosity. "Well... I was afraid that they would stop making Dauntless cake..." Izzy and Alec start laughing so loudly that everyone in the dormitories gives us weird looks. "You...Have...got to...be kidding...me." They say in between laughs. "Oh shut up." But they don't. They keep laughing for the next 10 minutes.

After another 5 minutes, I decide to head out for a walk, leaving them laughing in the dormitories. Tomorrow we are going to be going through an instructor's landscape. Then after that is the fear simulations. Then the job choice day. And finally, the Candor or Dauntless game for all of the new members. That's my favorite part of initiation. The dares are always so hilarious. The truths are always so embarrassing. Dauntless is awesome because of that.

* * *

Dauntless cake is sitting in front of me in the cafeteria. Alec is on my right and Izzy is on the left. Ali is sitting across from me. Today is the day that we are going to experience a fear from one of our instructor's landscape. This is to show us how it works. It's not that hard to understand, though. Dad told me earlier that the landscape is when you are aware, when everyone is pretty much Divergent. I still have to be careful, since every leader is going to be watching it. That's gotta be awesome, right? Nope.

Dad comes and tells everyone that it's time to head up to the room. Alec, Izzy and I say bye to Ali and follow dad. He leads us into the room with the glass walls. After a while of walking, we are lead to the fear landscape room. Lauren is there. Minutes later, the transfer's walk in. Ali walks over to us. "So, who's landscape do you think we are going through?" Definitely not dad's or mom's. "You'll be going through mine."

"Apparently we are going to be going through hers." We look back over at Lauren, who has started speaking. "Everyone is going to be assigned a fear of mine." She starts giving out her fears to everyone. I end up getting kidnapping. Izzy get's getting kicked out of Dauntless. Alec get's spiders. That's going to be easy. Ali ended up getting suffocation. "We are going to start in the same order that you did for the simulations. That means Ali is up first. She enters the room, after being injected with the serum.

During the whole thing, she was acting as if it was actually there. We only saw her reactions to it, but she actually saw the people. Everyone keeps going in. When it's my turn, I walk into the room, once injected, and wait for her fear. Kidnapping isn't one of my fears, so it shouldn't be that hard.

These men start walking towards me. I back away with every step they take. They have absolute no faces. I wonder how she ended up getting this fear. The men start getting closer. I know this isn't real. That everyone is seeing my reactions. I might as well solve it like a Dauntless if I'm going to solve it at all. I stop backing away and wait for them to get close enough. When they are, I kick one of the guys. He falls to the ground. The second guys hand reaches for me, but I grab it and flip him. This is actually really fun. The last guy comes at me. I kick him. That doesn't stop him. He grabs me and starts pulling me to the side. I elbow him, then turn around and punch him. He tries again, but I grab his arm and flip him, like the other guy. That's when the simulation ends. I walk out of the room. "Be here tomorrow." With that, we are dismissed. Tomorrow I'll be facing every one of my fears. That's got to be really interesting.


	16. Fear Landscape

**A/N I now realize that I just left out the rankings for stage two. It is:**

**1)Lillian 2)Alec 3)Izzy 4)Zack 5)Tessa...nothing really changed. No one jumped off the chasm. Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school work (Over the summer work) and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, here's the story!**

Izzy is shaking me awake. I remember that today is when we are facing our fears. Great. Izzy and I run to the cafeteria to get some food. Once there, I grab a few muffins and sit at a table with Alec and Ali. "So how many fears do you think you have?" Alec asks me. I shrug. "I don't know. I just want to be able to get out of the landscape as soon as I'm able to."

"Same." Ali says. I wonder what kind of fears are going to be in her landscape. I know four of Alec's and Izzy's. I'm not really sure what kinds of fears I actually have. I only know the four I saw. If only I'd know the fears.

I look down at my watch and realize it's the time we have to be at the room. Ali, Izzy, Alec and I head up into the fear landscape room, where everyone is already waiting. The leaders are ready to see everyone's fears. That means my parents are going to be seeing mine. That's just fantastic. We are starting in the same order we always do. Ali's first. Izzy, Alec and I wish her good luck as she heads to get injected. I take a seat next to Alec and wait for her to start. She enters the room. I know the simulation is starting because Ali starts moving around. It looks as if she is trying to get rid of spiders.

Once she finished, I counted at least 14 fears. Daniel is next. He gets injected and enters the room. I can't tell what any of his fears are. I do know that he has 19 fears. Eric walks up next, gets injected, and enters the room. He has 15 fears. Jackson enters the room. 10 fears. Tessa is up next. She has 19 fears. Zack enters the room. He has 13 fears. Izzy enters the room. I can tell which one is the bad hair day one, which makes me- and the Dauntless leaders- laugh. She ends up having 11 fears. Alec's turn. He has 10 fears. Now comes my turn. I walk up to Max and he gives me the injection. Once in the room, the simulation starts.

The first one I am in the cafeteria. Max is about to announce the rankings. This one again. Before the rankings show, he gives a speech about Dauntless. The board then lights up, showing the rankings. I'm last on the board while Alec and Izzy are first. I barely react. I stand there, then remember that you have to slow your heart rate down if you want to move on. That's exactly what I do.

The next fear starts. It is the one with Dauntless cake. I'm just glad not everyone is able to see the fears. So far I have 2 fears. Wonder how many I have to go. The next fear starts. It is the one where I upset my brother. That ended really quickly. So far, 3.

The next one is a new one. I'm in a glass tank. Water slowly is starting to fill up the tank. Drowning. It has to be. I start kicking and punching at the glass, hoping to break it. It doesn't break. The water is up to my knees. It's surprisingly filling up fast. _Slow my heart rate and I'll be out,_ I keep saying to myself. I stand still for a moment, trying to relax. Ignoring the water surrounding my waste. I close my eyes and ignore everything.

When I open my eyes, I'm no longer in the tank. So far, 4. It isn't over yet. The next one is also a new one. I'm in the pit, with everyone in Dauntless. Jackson is standing a little away, saying something to everyone. When he finishes talking, everyone starts laughing. Starts laughing at me. So public humiliation. Great.

I try to relax again, but everyone continues laughing. I stand and take the laughter. After a while, it ends. Okay so I have 5 fears right now. I still need the one where I shoot my parents. Maybe that's next.

It isn't. The next one I am in the hallways in Dauntless. I turn and start walking the other way, only to be grabbed from behind. I hand goes over my mouth. I bite the hand, but it doesn't move. It seems to be him and another guy. They start pulling me, towards the chasm I think. I think that since I can hear the familiar running water of the chasm. That's when I realize exactly what they are planning to do. I attempt to fight the guys, but I can't.

They lift me over the railing of the chasm. I continue to try and fight, with no luck. Just as I get close to fighting them, I start to fall into the chasm. 6 fears. That's when the scene changes. I'm in the same room I was in during the first simulation day. Next to me, is the table with a gun on it. The woman is behind me, pointing a gun at me. "Shoot them." My parents are standing in front of me. "Go ahead, Lillian. It's going to be alright. We're letting you do this." I shake my head no. I'm not going to kill them. "8." The woman started counting and I didn't realize it. I put the gun to my head. The only way I think of to get out of this quicker. I pull the trigger. Seven fears. My eyes are closed. I'm waiting for a new fear to come but it doesn't. What? I only have seven fears? Eric walks towards me. "Congratulations." I head out of the room. My parents aren't connected to the simulation any more. There isn't any reason to be. Everyone has went. We completed initiation. Awesome!

–-We are waiting for the initiation rankings. It would be really awesome to get first! The only people who come close are Izzy, Alec, Jackson, Eric, Daniel and maybe Ali. She should make it in Dauntless. I'm just not sure what job she will end up getting. "Initiates! This is where we are going to show you the rankings and this is where you all will choose your jobs for Dauntless life! The last 2 people on the list are out of Dauntless and are going to live Factionless." The list starts coming up. First is...Me! I can't believe I got first! The rest of the list goes like this:

2)Alec

3)Jackson

4)Izzy

5)Daniel

6)Eric

7)Ali

8)Zack

9)Tessa

Tess and Zack are out of Dauntless. They both look really upset. I would be too if I realized I'd be living factionless for the rest of my life. "Congratulations initiates! We are now going to decide your jobs! 2 leader spots are available, 1 control room, 1 tattoo artist, 1 doctor/nurse, and fence guards. First up is Lillian!" I walk up to Max. "Which job would you like?" I smile. "Dauntless leader." I hope Alec chooses Dauntless leader. 1, I really want to be able to see him everyday and 2, I don't want Jackson to get the job. "Okay." A long process goes on for the job selection. The jobs end up like this:

Me- Leader/Trainer (Transfers) (I asked and they said sure)

Alec- Leader/Trainer (Transfers)

Jackson- Control room

Izzy- Nurse

Daniel- tattoo artist

Eric- Fence

Ali- Fence

I can't believe I won't see Ali as much because she got stuck with a fence job. I start looking for Ali when someone pulls me into a hug. It's Izzy. "We made it! You made first! That's awesome!" As soon as Izzy pulls away someone else pulls me into a hug. I turn and see Alec. "We're going to be working together!" He screams. I smile. I'll get to see him almost everyday. That's going to be really awesome! I turn and see Ali coming towards us. "Ali!" She looks towards the board. "Hey! I can't believe I won't see you guys as much! You guys talked to me when I didn't have any one else to talk too."

"At least you made Dauntless! We will see you every once in a while." I say. "I know." Izzy turns towards us as she finishes talking to Alec. "So, I just told Alec about a party later. It's just going to be all the initiates- sadly Jackson, Eric, and Daniel- playing Candor or Dauntless at Dad's place! He's going to be there with mom, Zeke, Shuana, Four and Tris. Not sure why Lynn isn't coming. I'm just glad Eric isn't coming. Anyways, the point of me telling you this was to make sure you guys wear layers." Izzy leaves and Ali looks at me, confused. "Someone asks you Candor or Dauntless and you choose which one. Candor, you answer the question they give you truthfully. Dauntless you do the dare they give you. If you don't want to do it the penalty is taking off an item of clothing. So wear layers!"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the party later." I turn and head towards my parents, who are talking with Zeke. I love the game Candor or Dauntless. Most of the dare's involve Eric or Peter so we'll see what happens.


	17. Candor or Dauntless

I knock on Zeke's door and wait for an answer. I'm currently wearing a sparkly dress with a leather jacket on top. I put shorts and tank top under the dress just in case since this is Candor or Dauntless. Zeke answers the door with an alcohol bottle in his hand. He's obviously drunk. Great job, Zeke. Get drunk before the game even starts. "You're here! Now we can start the game. If I don't know you or like you, I want you out of my house NOW!" Most of the Dauntless leave. The only people left are Zeke, Shuana, Uriah, Marlene, my parents, Jackson, Izzy, Alec, Ali, Eric, and Daniel. I take a seat in between Izzy and Alec. "Okay, I'm first!" Zeke says as he sits down. "Lillian, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh." I lean against the couch and wait for his dare. "Kiss the person you have a crush on until I say stop." It's obvious who I have a crush on. There's only one guy in this room who I actually like and who is my age. "Fine." I turn towards Alec. He's smiling. I start kissing him. He kisses me back. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. I hear Zeke say we can stop but we don't. We keep kissing until Izzy yells, "Get a room! Zeke said you could stop like a minute ago." I pull away from Alec and quickly change the subject. "Izzy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I doubt she's going to do this dare but I say it anyway. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Jackson." She makes a face and takes of her jacket...and throws it at his face. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" He jumps up. "Finally! Dauntless." He sits back down. "Go into the pit, find Eric, and propose to him. If he says yes, run around the pit screaming 'He said Yes!'. If he says no, smack him and accuse him of cheating on you." He jumps up again. "I'll do it!" He starts walking to the door. "I'm coming!" I scream. "Me too!" Alec says. Alec and I follow Zeke into the pit. Once Zeke spots Eric, he walks up- holding an onion ring- and get's down on one knee. "Eric, I've loved you ever since I met you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Alec and I are hiding behind a wall, trying to hold in a laugh. "Absolutely not." Zeke slaps Eric. "I knew it!" Some of the Dauntless start to look. "You were cheating on me! I thought we had a thing going on with you and I!" Eric looks confused. "We were never dating..." Zeke slaps him again. I try to hide my laughter, it's getting harder every second. "I can't believe you! We were dating for a long time! How could you just say we never dated?!" Zeke once again slaps him, then runs away crying (fake of course). I can't hide my laugh any more. I fall on the floor and start laughing hysterically. Alec is doing the same. We're laughing so hard that tears are coming out of my eyes. Eric spots us and gets angry. We are still laughing. "What was that all about?!" Eric demands. Alec is the one who can actually talk. "Candor...or...Dauntless..." Eric rolls his eyes and walks away.

When we stop laughing we head back to the apartment. Zeke already told them what happened and kept the game going. I think everyone has gone once, except for Eric. It's Izzy's turn now. "My turn! Lillian, Candor or Dauntless?" What's the worst Izzy could do? "Dauntless." She smiles. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Alec." I look towards Alec, who nods, telling me that he'll do the dare if I want to. "Accepted." Alec and I head into Zeke's room. "Don't mess up my room!" I slam the door, cutting off anything that Zeke want's to say.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

While they were gone, Zeke decided to come up with a plan. He wants to get Alec and Lillian together. Apparently everyone in the room does but Jackson and his idiots, Eric and Daniel. Anyways, Zeke said that when they came back to pretend as if we went on without them. That's exactly what we did. The second part is where I dare Lillian to play seven minutes in heaven with Alec. So the plan worked perfectly. If only we knew what they were doing in there...

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

5 minutes have already gone by. The first 3 minutes, we decided to talk for a bit. The next to is when we started kissing. We're still kissing when we hear Zeke yell, "10! 9! 8! 7654321!" Before he opens the door, we make it look like we were just talking. Zeke looks disappointed for a little bit. We sit back down and I look around the room, looking for someone to choose. Somehow in the process, Alec's hand is gripping mine. I smile and decide on Jackson. "Uriah, Candor or-" He interrupts before I can say anything. "Dauntless!" I look around the room for a moment. "I dare you to get in a drinking contest with dad." Uriah accepts and Zeke heads to get the drinks.

When they are finished, Uriah passed out at 10, I think. Dad never passed out. He did win though. But now he's really drunk. "Well...Uriah is passed out so...I'll go." Jackson speaks for the first time. "Alec, Candor or Dauntless?" Alec thinks for a moment. "Candor." Uriah would have shouted 'pansycake' but he's unconscious. Thank you for that. "Bed, wed, dead Lillian, Izzy and Ali." I look over at Ali. I forgot she was here. She should have talked more. "Bed Lillian. Wed Ali. Dead Izzy. Sorry Iz." Izzy looks fake-hurt for a moment. "Wait, why Ali?" Alec smiles. "Because I would not be able to stand you everyday. You jealous?" She shakes her head no. "Absolutely not. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Okay, my turn!" Alec turns towards dad. "Four, Candor or Dauntless." Dad chooses Candor. "What are your four fears?" When I look towards dad, his shirt is off. Alec leans over and whispers in my ear. "Why won't he tell anyone his fears?" I shrug. "He doesn't tell anyone his fears except mom and Alex. I asked him once but he wouldn't tell me." I whisper back. Alec turns his attention back towards the game. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" She thinks for a moment. "Dauntless."

"Find Eric and kiss him. Before he says anything grab his wrist, pull him with you, and say, 'I know where the gold is! Follow me!"' Mom gets up and walks into the pit with Dad, Alec and I trailing behind her. She spots Eric and runs up to him. "What?!" He still seems angry from earlier. Mom leans in and kisses Eric for a few seconds. He looks as shocked as he did when Zeke proposed. Mom has Eric's wrist and is pulling him, skipping, and saying 'I know where the gold is! Follow me!' Eric pulls his wrist back. "Are you drunk Tris?" She shakes her head. "Nope!" She continues skipping around and pulling him with her. After a while, Alec and I start laughing. Eric see's us, yet again, and get's even more angry. "Why am I always the victim of Candor or Dauntless?!" He screams as loud as he can in the pit. "Because you're a hilarious target." Mom replies. That's when she starts running back to Zeke's. We follow her. I turn around but Eric is no where. Good. At first I thought he would follow us.

The game goes on for a few more hours, Eric being the victim of almost every dare. When it's over, I head out of the room with Alec. When we get out in the hall, he leans down and kisses me. Uriah, who woke up after a while, screams "Get a room already!" Alec would shout back, "Maybe we will!" Then we'd continue kissing. Life in Dauntless definitely will be awesome, if Jackson is here or not!

**A/N Story's over! Hope you like it :P**


End file.
